The Singing Red
by Iron Wolf of Winterfell
Summary: He has corrupted her with his dark magic now he has to deal with the consequences. Oneshot. 2p!Romania/2p!Belarus. RomBela/RoBela/ Romania x Belarus. Smut and gore. Do not read if you don't feel confortable


**The Singing Red**

* * *

 _ **"Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands/Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands Romeo!"**_

The Red girl would go out again that night.  
The summer brought a certain spark and electricity to the air. The bodies with a distinctive heat emanating from them.  
There went the Red girl again, in her pure whiteness of her floating dress, small wobbly steps through the dark forest, searching. Slight heavy breathing that would escape uncontrollably from her pale lips. She lacked something, she craved it, anything else that touched her tongue tasted like bitter ashes. Give her the soft crimson velvet, yes that was what she needed.  
The Red girl was not red yet. How could she walk on the earth wearing a pure whiteness when her being screamed for red, begged to plunge her thin, delicate fingers on a soft warm skin. And hear the moans of delight transform into shrieks that made vocal cords explode. When they screamed the beats would become stronger and she relished those moments, when the warm red covered her fingers, running through her body and the beats would explode in ecstasy only to diminish almost instantly.

The Red girl had a name obviously, although it meant nothing to her anymore. The pure name had been tainted and Liliya reminded her only of white flowers which begged to be destroyed and stepped on. Kill the purity, the Red girl lavished on taint and sin now. Red taint and Vasile.

" _This is what you wanted my love, right? You wanted me to be corrupted by you and your dark magic. Let me have blood and your body every night now. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for killing me."_ – she whispered hungrily, the Red girl opened her mouth allowing her jaw to dislocate forward in a beastly manner revealing her multiple fangs, where her previous human teeth had been before. The once light blue eyes, so bright and kind where now endless pits of darkness, scorching the night in search of a prey.  
Rumors went around those parts, that a monster was roaming through the wilds in search of victims. The Red girl laughed amused when she heard it for the first time of such stories.

\- You didn't had anything to do with this, did you Liliya? – his dark purple eyes glanced suspiciously towards the Red girl, who was innocently entertained by cutting some pomegranates by the window and picking their seeds only to slowly squash them.

\- I have no idea what you're talking about. – she answered, licking the juice that was dripping from her fingers with a slow motion while looking at her visitor that insisted in staying in the shadows of her room.

\- Word goes, that some sort of beast or monster is assaulting people and kill them in the most gruesome way possible. – Vasile stepped out of the shadows slowly, approaching Liliya with care as if he was testing her, studying her reactions. Nothing, the girl remained on her place, sitting by the window now observing the thick fog that danced around the pine trees above her. Another pomegranate seed was squashed and when the juice ended it was thrown away to the abyss in a simple gesture. Vasile sat down on her bed, decided to proceed with his narration, he would get the truth from her – Two nights ago, on the outskirts of the forest a couple of detached limbs were found, still warm. As if they had just been ripped out of the flesh. The blood trail led to the forest. A child was taken away from her bed, the bones found by the creek a week later, the chest bones completely crushed. Also-

\- Vasile. My love. Your land is filled with tales of dread, who can be sure of who was the responsible for this?~ – the girl purred softly, interrupting his narration. Sliding elegantly from her window she kneeling by his feet, resting her hands on his legs, approaching dangerously her lips to his inner thigh. – Maybe, it was werewolves. Or Nosferatu, who knows?~

He breathed slowly, feeling her soft hands roam through his legs in a tantalizing way, her fingers rubbing his crotch.

\- It was you wasn't it? – Vasile said in a sharp breath, lifting her chin with his finger, forcing Liliya to look at him. No, not Liliya. The Red girl.  
Her answer came in the shape of a kiss, deep and aggressive pushing him to the depths of her bed and locking him there, answering her kiss with a raging lust filled with anger. She relished those moment where she could see Vasile struggling with himself, trying to deny the desire that invaded his body and the frustration that he felt. The fool had really fallen in love with Liliya, yet he couldn't understand that what he loved was exactly what he had destroyed. And all because he wanted corrupt her innocence and use her ability to communicate and control spirits. And for the love that Liliya bared for him, she accepted thinking that it would be the only way that she could make him happy.

The Red girl grabbed his hands and led them to her thighs while she swung them softly, ensnaring round movements on his top, her smile widening while observing his lust filled expression, hoarse moans mixed with deep breaths muttering her old name.  
\- Who are you calling my love? – the Red girl giggled amusedly, while biting the nape of his neck and moving her hips in a slower motion, undulating her torso in a hypnotizing dance, feeling his body answering so willingly to her ministrations – She's dead remember? You killed her. Aren't you happy now? I'm what you wanted. And now, I kill for you and fill your desires. I'll love you anytime you want Vasile.

Not even when he pinned her down he felt happy. And when both were intertwined on each other, breathless sighs and groans, failing to see anything else but each other he wasn't feeling happy.  
\- You know what's sadder Vasile?... – she asked while raising her hips to meet his strong thrusts – It's that although you miss Liliya, you can't stop being attracted to me. You are a sad creature, I wonder what Liliya saw in you to think that you could change… My love, my horrible and twisted monster, we're so perfect together now…  
It was a punishment for Vasile and that was what the Red girl could never understand. When he held her it was a reminder of what Liliya was and how he was the one to blame of her spiritual death. There was only a shell of his nightingale now the rest of her had flown away.

The Red girl stopped with her dissertations as she heard something approach her. With a quick jump she took refuge on a high branch, waiting for her victim to come closer. She could almost feel the beats…  
And the victim came closer. She knew him. A devious grin appeared on her deformed mouth. The man was looking for something or someone. Looking for her actually, she could see from his expression that he was worried and almost in panic.  
\- Yuriy… – a horrid whisper came from the heights right above his head.  
The man rose his head along with his dim lamplight but his scream died on his throat as soon as he saw what was calling him  
\- Lil- – she leaped on him, pinning him down in a matter of seconds and after that his beats were hers along with his helpless shrieks.

She had left again and he couldn't stop her. What had he done, what monster had he created?!  
\- Liliya…. Forgive me… – he murmured in the dead of the night, rushing towards the forest in a frantic search. He had to find her before she attacked anyone else. It was his own fault, the blood of the victims tainted his hands especially Liliya's.  
He still dreamt with her every single night, her sweet voice, her kindness, her innocent smile directed to him, the trust that she had on him, the unbelievable talent that she had when she saw some goodness on him. And the rage that he felt every day when he woke up and saw that shadow of what Liliya had been. His own creation.

Vasile caught the scent of blood suddenly and the sounds of flesh being ripped. He had found the Red girl, but unfortunately it had been to late.  
\- What have you done now?! – he asked suddenly, approaching her furiously.  
The Red girl was now on her true form. Pure red. Running through her whole body, covering the white of her dress. Her hideous face form came back to normal, when she heard his voice exclamating in exasperation behind her.  
\- He called for me. – she answered with a simple smile as if it was a reasonable justification for her actions. – Don't worry my love, his blood is the same as mine.  
The mutilated corpse had its pieces thrown through the ground as if a group of starving wolves had ambushed it. But not even an animal would be able to do such cruelty.  
\- You knew him?... His blood is the same… No… – Vasile grabbed her o her shoulders, shaking her slightly trembling with rage. – Who was it you bitch, who did you killed this time?!  
\- You bitch?... – the Red girl repeated his words slowly as if it was measuring them – And what does that make you Vasile? You certainly love to fuck this bitch don't you? Do I remind you of her? That's why you say her name right? Because you can't take the truth. You miserable cunt, you're not even enough of a man to take responsibility for what you've done. You made me, now deal with the consequences. Liliya is not coming back and even if she did do you think that she would ever forgive you?  
\- …. Was that your brother?...  
\- My smart romanian~ – she purred once again seductively against his neck, leaving stains of fresh blood on his clothes – Let us not be angry Vasile. I want things to be the way it was.

Silence answered her. He stood still, not daring to touch the Red girl that happily gave him soft kisses on his skin. He also wanted for things to go back the way it was before. But he had to recognize the truth on her words. He was beyond redemption on Liliya's eyes if she ever returned. He had broken her in every conceivable way.  
There was only one correct thing to do.  
\- Liliya… I… I love you. Forgive me. – he said in a whisper, embracing the Red girl tightly. She opened her mouth to say something but what came out was a throaty sound, gurgling blood pouring from her mouth. Softly, Vasile laid her on the ground, taking his crimson hand out of her depths of her back, still glowing from the spell he had cast.  
\- I... I knew you wouldn't let me down my love... - she answered, smiling peacefully and Vasile wanted to believe that, when she closed her eyes to her eternal rest, it had been Liliya who had spoken.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Just a small idea that I had. If the regular pairing isn't minimally recognized let alone the 2p! version of it. I thought that since 2p!Belarus is such a kind and sweet person what would happen if everything that made her what she is was taken away? How would that shell behave and how would 2p!Romania react to it if he was the one who had corrupted her with his magic?**

 **Also, Yuriy is 2p!Russia, I didn't made it clear on purpose to convey the beastly way that her state of mind was. It was indifferent if it was her brother or not.**

 **Cheery moments. Next time I'll write something about them it will be happier.**

 **Credits to the bolded phrase at the beginning go to Gerard Way and My Chemical Romance.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
